SLUGTERRA: SNOW AND LOVE
by connie concha2002
Summary: trixie quiere conocer la nieve .¿podra eli lograrlo, es mi primer fic, es un poco corto y meloso pero me gusto elixie. tengo casi 12 años y es dedicado a mis amigas y no sean duros con migo soy nueva, espero sus comentarios.


NIEVE:

-ERA UN DÍA TRANQUILO EN BAJOTERRA , BLAKK NO PLANEABA NADA ,NO HABÍA MISIONES DE RESCATE , Y NUESTROS HERÓES ESTABAN UN POCO ABURRIDOS MIRADO LA TELE . EXCEPTO PRONTO QUE ESTABA DESCANZANDO SUS ¨MARAVILLOSOS¨ CEREBROS.

KORD: ESTOY MUUUUYYY ABURRIDO!

ELI: ¿POR QUE NO LE HACES BROMAS A PRONTO?

KORD: BUENA IDEA ! YA VUELVO, NO SE METAN EN PROBLEMAS…. TORTOLITOS.

ELI Y TRIXIE YA ERAN NOVIOS PERO EN SECRETO, PERO KORD NOTABA ALGO EXTRAÑO EN LOS ADOLECENTES Y SOSPECHABA CADA VEZ MAS.

ELI Y TRXIE: KORD! ,DIJERON AL UNISO.

DICHO ESTO KORD SE FUE AL GARAJE A ¨REPARAR¨ A FERNANDO PARA LA BROMA, (FERNANDO ES LA MECHA DE PRONTO EN INGLES) DEJANDO A LOS ADOLECENTES ¨ENAMORADOS¨ SOLOS.

TRIX: ELI , TU ME CONTASTES SOBRE LA NIEVE, HABLAME SOBRE ELLA OTRA VEZ .POR FAVOR. DIJO MIRANDOLO CON CARA DE PERRITO

ELI: TRIX, MI AMOR TE E CONTADO DE ELLO MILLONES DE VECES . NUNCA TE CANSAS DE ESCUCHALA UNA Y OTRA VEZ. DIJO ELI UN POCO ARTO.

TRIX: ES QUE ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR TU VOZ. DIJO MIRANDOLO.

ELI: ¿DISCULPA?

-TRIX: ¡NADA! ES QUE ME GUSTARIA ESCUCHARLA OTRA VEZ. DIJO CON NERVIOSISMO. AUNQUE ELI HABÍA ESCUCHADO LO QUE ELLA DIJO . CUANDO ELI TERMINO DE CONTARLE SOBRE COMO ERA LA NIEVE, YA ERA TARDE Y TENIAN QUE IRSE A DORMIR, TRIXIE SE LEVANTO DEL SOFA Y SUSPIRO ¨ME ENCANTARIA VER LA NIEVE¨ DICHO ESTO TRIXIE SE DIRIJIO HACIA SU HABITACIÓN ,DANDOLE UN BESO A ELI EN SU MEJILLA E HISO QUE EL SE SONRROJARA, ELI SOLO LA MIRO CON CARA DE IDIOTA ENAMORADO. CUANDO SE DIRIJIA HACIA SU HABITACIÓN.

PVD ELI:

-NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESOS OJOS VERDES ESMERALDAS , ELLA ME VUELVE LOCO, SUS OJOS SUS LABIOS….. LE QUERIA HACER UNA SORPRESA PERO NO SABIA CUAL .

DE REPENTE ME VINO UNA IDEA LLAME A MIS BABOSAS Y LES DIJE:

OIGAN TENGO UNA IDEA Y NESITO A HIELO Y A SIERRA. LAS BABOSAS EMOCIONADAS. ASINTIERON.

ME QUEDE TODA LA NOCHE PRACTICANDO PARA EL TRUCO, DESPUÉSDE INFINITAS HORAS DE PRACTICA DECIDI IRME A DORMIR ESTABA MUY CANSADO. LLEQUE A MI CAMA Y SIN PENSARLO UN SEGUNDO CAI DORMIDO .LUEGO 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS SONO MI MALDITO DESPERTADOR, ME ASUSTO TANTO QUE ME CAI DE LA CAMA CONTRA EL PISO FRIO.

WI ,WI,WI,WI.: SONO LA ALARMA.

ELI: AAAAHHHHH! OUCH, ESO DOLIO. DIJE TODO ADOLORIDO . LAS BABOSAS SOLO CHILLARON DE RISA.

SALI DE MI CUARTO Y BAJE LAS ESCALERAS TODO DESORDENADO Y CON OJERAS. EN ESO VI QUE ESTABA TODA LA BANDA DESPIERTA Y DESAYUNANDO.

-KORD: ELI ,AMIGO! QUE TE PASÓ , TE VES MUY CANSADO.

-PRONTO: TE VES HORRIBLE. DICHO ESTO KORD LE DIO LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA.

-PRONTO: AAAYYY! ¿Por qué?

-KORD: TE LO MERECIAS.

-TRIX: ELI, CARIÑO, ¿DORMISTES BIÉN?

CUANDO TRIXIE DIJO ESO SENTI UN ARDOR LIGERO EN MIS MEJILLAS Y VOLTEE A VER A KORD Y PRONTO CON UNA MIRADA DE SORPRENDIDOS.

DE REPENTE SE PARO KORD MIRANDONOS CON UNA CARA PICARA Y GRITO:

KORD: ! LO SABIA! USTEDES ERAN NOVIOS, NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO. DIJO EN UN TONO BURLON Y VICTORIA.

TRIXIE POR LA PENA SALIO CORRIENDO Y SE ENCERRO EN SU CUARTO.

MIRE A KORD ENOJADO Y EL ME DEVOLVO UNA MIRADA DE ¨ LO SIENTO¨

PRONTO SE ME ACERCO CURIOSO Y ME PREGUNTO: ¨ CUANTO LLEVAN¨

LO MIRE Y LE RESPONDI UN POCO DUDOSO: CREO QUE UNOS 4 MESES…..

KORD: ESO AMIGO LE DISTES EN EL CLAVO ¨DICHO ESTO ME DIO UNA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA COMO SI FUERA MI PADRE.

ELI: GRACIAS . COMO ELLOS YA SE HABIAN ENTERADO DECIDI CONTARLES SOBRE LE SORPRESA.

PRONTO: BUENA SUERTE CON TU JULIETA…. ROMEO.

ELI: BUENO NECESITO SU AYUDA SERA EN LA CAVERNA OBJETIVO, TRIXIE NO SE DEBE ENTERAR DE NADA

KORD: OK, PERO SI TRIXIE SABE QUE NO ESTAMOS NOS VA A PREGUNTAR

ELI: ES POR ESO QUE USTEDESD LE DIRAN ESTO….

UNAS HORAS DESPUES:

PVD TRIXIE

ESTABA EDITANDO VIDEOS EN LA COMPUTADORA SOBRE ELI Y YO EN UNA APARECIAMOS LOS DOS ABRAZADOS EL ME SOSTENIA DE LA CINTURA Y YO DEL CUELLO , ESA ERA UNA DE NUESTRAS FOTOS FAVORITAS . ESTABA EN MI MUNDO CUANDO DE REPENTE ESCUCHE LA ALARMA Y CONTESTE. ELI , PRONTO Y KORD APARECIERON EN LA PANTELLA:

KORD: HOLA : TRIX

ELI: TRIX, NECESITAMOS QUE VENGAS A LA CAVERNA OBJETIVO, PRONTO.

TRIX:¿ PARA QUE?

ELI: SOLO VEN. DIJO UN POCO EMOCIONADO.

TRIX: OK. ESTOY EN CAMINO

TRIX, FUERA

LIDER FUERA. EN ESO SE CORTO LA LLAMADA Y TRIXIE SALIO EN SU MECHA A LA CAVERNA OBJETIVO.

PVD ELI

ESTABA NERVIOSO Y ASUSTADO A LA VEZ . LE DIJE A KORD Y PRONTO QUE SE ESCONDIERA PARA QUE TRIXIE NO LOS VIERA. LUEGO BURPY SE PARO EN MI HOMBRO Y ME SONRRIO ESO ME DIO MAS CONFIANZA. PERO ME DISTRAJE CUANDO ESCUCHE EL MOTOR DE UNA MECHA ACERCANDOSE, ERA TRIXIE.

PVD TRIXIE

ME STABA PREGUNTANDO QUE PASABA ¿BLUSTER SABES QUE TRAMA ELI? LA BABOSA SOLO ELEVO LOS HOMBROS Y NEGO CON LA CABEZA .INDICANDO QUE NO TENIA NI IDEA.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEQUE Y ME ENCONTRE A ELI EN UN ESMOQUIN NEGRO (COMO EN EL EPISODIO ¨ NEW KID PART 2¨) Y CON UNA SONRISA (MAS GRANDE QUE JEFF DE KILLER). ME ACERQUE A EL UN POCO CONFUNDIDA.

TRIXIE: ELI, ¿Qué ES TODO ESTO? EL SOLO ME MIRO Y SE ACERCO MAS A MI.

ELI: ¨LO QUE QUERIAS VER, TRIX ¨. EN ESO ELI LANZO A HIELO QUE FORMOU PUENTE DE HIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS , LUEGO LANZO A SIERRA QUE PICO TODO EL HIELO HACIENDO CAER NIEVE. (ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO COMIENDO UN RASPADO CON MIS AMIGAS, JE JE )

TRIX: ESTO ES ….

ELI: SÍ, NIEVE. ANTES DE PODER CONTINUAR ELI YA HABIA RESPONDIDO. ¿TE GUSTA?

EN ESO TRIXIE SE LANZO EN SUS BRAZOS DANDOLE UN BESO. ELI SORPRENDIDO LA RECIBIO DANDOLE UN BESO TIERNO Y APASIONADO. MIENTRAS QUE KORD Y PRONTO MIRABAN SORPRENDIDOS LA MELOSA ESCENA DE LOS ADOLECENTES. PERO COMO LO BUENO TIENE QUE ACABAR SE SEPARARON POCO A POCO , POR CULPA DEL MALDITO OXIEGENO .

TRIX: ESO RESPONDE TU PREGUNTA.

ELI: SÍ . JE, JE,JE.

TRIX: ¿QUE PASA?

ELI : NADÁ, SOLO QUE TIENES NIEVE EN TODA TU CABEZA.

TRIX: TU TAMBIÉN.

ELI: BUENO , ALMENOS YO ME VEO BIÉN CON BLANCO.¿NO?

TRIX: JE,JE,JE NO, NO TE VES BIÉN. JE, JE.

ANTES DE PODER SEQUIR BESANDOSE SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO DE BATALLA A LO LEJOS Y LOS DOS ¨ TORTOLOS¨ SE VOLTEARON PARA ENCONTRARSE CON… EL TROLL DE LAS CAVERNAS ¨ KORD¨

KORD: QUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE ! .EN ESO EL TRAIA UNA BOLA GIGANTE DE UNOS 5 KILOS APUNTANDO A LOS NOVIOS. Y SIN PENSARLO LE LANZO LA ¨ GIGANTE¨ BOLA DE NIEVE A ELI EN LA CARA, LLEVANDOSE A TRIXIE EN LA CAIDA. LOS DOS CALLERON UNO SOBRE EL OTRO.

ELI Y TRIX: AHHHH! OUCH!

ELI: TRIX ESTAS BIÉN.

TRIX: SI, GRACIAS. EN ESO ELI AYUDO A TRIXIE A LEVANTARSE.

KORD: LO SIENTO, CHICOS.

ELI: NO TE PREOCUPES.

KORD: BUENO, LE VOY A HACER UNA BROMA A PRONTO, DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS APARECIO PRONTO VESTIDO DE UN MUÑECO NIEVE

ELI Y TRIX : JA, JA, JA ¿QÚE TE PASO PRONTO?

PRONTO: PREGUNTALE, AL TROLL DE LAS CAVERNAS. DIJO APUNTANDO AL TROLL QUE NOSE AQUANTABA LA RISA.

PRONTO: ME VOY A VENGAR!

KOPRD. A VER SI ME ATRAPAS . DICHO ESTO PRONTO SALIO PERSIQUIENDO A KORD.

TRIX : QUE VAMOS A HACER CON ELLOS. DIJO TRIXIE NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA. PERO NO SE ESPERABA A ELI ATRÁS ESO ELI ATRAPO A TRIXIE ABRAZANDOLA POR LA CINTURA.

TRIX: ELI! JA,JA SUELTAME. DIJO ENTRE RISAS.

ELI: ! NUNCA TE DEJARE IR ! . LUEGO LA VOLTEO Y LE ROBO UN BESO.

ELI: TE AMO, TRIX. DIJO SENSUALMENTE.

TRIX: TAMBIÉN, TE AMO ELI.

FIN…


End file.
